


Arrival

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus arrives at the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius fidgeted, pacing the hallway and peering occasionally out of the windows. This was it, Remus' arrival, and he was as nervous as if it were their first date. And in a way, it was -- at least a new beginning. He wanted everything to be perfect.

The day after he'd talked with Harry and received his welcome answer, Sirius had arranged a quiet lunch with Remus in Diagon Alley. He'd wanted Remus to come home with him that very day, but his friend had demurred, saying they should still give Harry time to get used to the idea, in spite of his agreeing to their request. He'd grumbled, but had yielded to the reasoning; he didn't want to risk hurting Harry in any way.

But he'd complained louder when Remus had politely refused him even a good-bye kiss. His wicked smile had been the last thing Sirius had seen as he'd Disapparated back to the house he shared with Harry -- and would soon share with Remus.

Now a week later, Sirius' mind was still lingering on that smile. It had promised of many good things. Things they hadn't been able to enjoy in far too long, due to their uncertainty of Harry's response. 

But now --tonight -- **he** was coming. Remus was coming...here. **Here.** Remus was going to be with him. And Harry. Him and Harry. Them. 

And he'd worn that wonderfull smile. The smile that promised lovely things. Lovely, lustful... **things**.

Sirus whimpered, forced himself to stop that train of thought. He stared at himself in the mirror, and looked away again. He was a wreck. His hands were shaking and he could hardly breathe for the excitement --

"How's this?" Harry's voice broke into his thoughts. He was coming down the stairs, hands fumbling with his hair. 

Sirius looked as Harry came to a stop at the foot of the staircase. Like Sirius, he was wearing dressrobes. Unlike him, he seemed rather relaxed. "Boy," he said, staring at his godfather, "you look awful."

Sirius frowned at him as he adjusted Harry's collar. "Thanks a lot."

"I mean, good, but --." Harry dropped it, glanced at the clock. "When's he due?" 

"Couple of minutes." Sirius paced around again. "Maybe he got lost. You think we should have met him in a place he knows?"

"Sirius," Harry replied, "he'll be here. Calm down." There was a knock at the door. "See?" He rushed to open it. 

+++++

The first thing Remus saw when he Apparated was the yard. Shining a golden green in the dying light of the day. Trees heavy with leaves and plants sprinkling the picture with modest flowers. He gazed round, eyes wide in the effort to take in the sight. 

He really hoped he was in the right lawn, because he'd already fallen in love with it. But with his fortune, it was probably the neighbours' house.

He held up the scrap of paper which Sirius had given him. Thankfully, the address matched the gold lettering over the front porch. He walked off the grass and onto the stone path, trying to keep his excitement under control. Going up the three steps, Remus put his briefcase under his arm and knocked firmly.

Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal Sirius standing before him; Remus almost dropped his briefcase at the gorgeous sight. "Oh... Sirius."

"Remus." 

It was more a whisper than anything else, but he could read the name on his lips. He wanted to feel those lips. This time, he did drop the case, dimly hearing it fall as he hurried to throw himself onto Sirius. Remus was practically crushed with the strength of Sirius' arms wrapped around him, but how could he mind? "Love you," he said, reaching up to grab the black hair, caress the adored face, to touch and to taste...

Sirius kissed him deeply, apparently with intent to steal his breath. Remus did much the same thing; they'd purposely avoided contact beyond that of friendship these past several weeks, while they talked about the possible effects anything more would have on Harry -- and it had been difficult. 

But all worth it, if it meant Sirius feeling this good in his arms. Remus finally moved back, catching sight of Harry out of the corner of his eye. "Hello, Harry," he said, trying to get back to his usual composed self. 

"Hello yourself," his former student replied with a chuckle. "I see you know my godfather."

Remus laughed and met Sirius' eyes. "He greets a person very nicely." Going over to Harry, Remus looked at him for a moment, then opened his arms. After a hesitation, Harry dove into them and hugged back tightly. He patted his back several times, smiling as they released each other. "And so do you."

Sirius had been watching quietly, but now he blinked at the briefcase he picked up off the floor. "What happened to the handle?" 

"Broke off -- finally. I didn't feel like replacing it." Remus expertly tucked the case under his arm.

The three of them stood there several seconds. Sirius finally motioned them to the sitting room. "I know you said not to bother, but we had to put together **something** to celebrate," he said as they sat down. 

In spite of his earlier meal, Remus' mouth was already watering. "Well, I can't complain, it looks so good." He smiled at them, loving the way Sirius was trying to pour the tea while not taking his eyes off him. 

"Better let me," Harry offered as the liquid spilled over.

Thank God they were separated by the table, Remus considered as he ate, else they'd probably be at it right now, Harry's presence notwithstanding. Sirius gave him hungry looks the whole time. His heart beat faster with the idea of what would happen later. Breaking in a unfamiliar bed could be exhausting, but so very **good.** He remembered their first house...and their first night in it. What a night...

Remus cleared his throat and munched on some of the chocolate chip cookies to distract himself. 

He took another, slower, bite. They tasted very fresh, home-made. No way Sirius could have made these, not unless he'd learned to cook in the past couple months. 

"Harry made them, of course," Sirius said, grinning at him. "I can't get past the tea and toast stage." 

"That's about the only good thing I got of living with **them,** " Harry replied, his jaw setting. "They liked to see me work for my keep."

Sirius' smile disappeared suddenly and he became very intent on his teacup. Remus watched as Harry mashed his cookie with his spoon. 

"Our promise, Harry?" Sirius asked gently.

Promise?

Harry caught Remus' unspoken question. Picking up the stray crumbs off the table, he answered, "We've decided not to talk about them -- ever, since they tend to 'spoil the mood'." He let out a deep breath, his expression lightening as he glanced at his godfather, who nodded.

A pause.

"Next topic?" Sirius drawled. 

When two sets of eyes turned to him, Remus said the first thing that came to mind. "Who looks after the garden?"

"That would be me." Sirius waved a hand. 

"He spends a lot of the morning out there," Harry added. "Watering, digging, you name it."

"Maybe you should join me sometime."

"Nah, nothing will keep me from my appointed sleep. Which reminds me," Harry looked at Remus, "are you a morning person, or a night person, or what?"

"Oh," he shook his head, "definitely not a morning person. I could sleep in all day."

Sirius gave him another not-so-hidden leer. "So could I -- if I had the right...stimulus." 

Remus felt his face getting hot. "Sirius..." he reproved.

The pale eyes twinkled with mischief. "Now, Moony, you know as well as I do that you are a sex-obsessed --"

"Sirius!" 

Harry, meanwhile, was regarding him. "Well, Professor, that kiss earlier wasn't your everyday sort of hello." He gave a rather Sirius-like smirk.

"Oh, God!" Remus covered his face, his laughter getting the best of him.

+++++

They went on a tour of the house, Sirius constantly watching Remus' response. From the glowing expression, it was nothing but approval. But maybe they shouldn't have teased him so much before; he'd gotten very coy and was pretending not to notice the soft, inviting touches he gave him. 

A similar walk around the garden was impossible in the dark, but Remus agreed to Sirius' idea of going to sit on the front steps to take in the cool night air. Harry excused himself from this, wishing them both good-night, then adding to Remus, "I'm glad you're here."

"Thank you, Harry," the other replied softly.

They listened to his steps as he ascended, the gentle closing of the bedroom door. 

"Remus." Sirius led him out onto the porch. Their lit wands aided the starlight that shined upon them. "Remus?" he said after a moment.

"Yes?" 

"I'm glad you're here, too."

He half-laughed, quietly. "Me, too."

Sirius stared at his friend's profile with longing. "Could I please...get another kiss?" 

Remus kept his gaze on the stars. "Should I?" 

"Yes. One kiss a week does not make anyone happy."

The laugh came again, stronger, as he faced Sirius. "That's what you get for teasing."

Sirius pouted. "Harry did, too."

"He wasn't giving me evil leers." 

"But I dressed up."

Remus chuckled. "Harry did, too," he echoed mockingly. 

"Yes, but...," Sirius thought fast, "but he didn't have a certain special moment in mind when he dressed. I did."

"I know," His smile faded. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?" He ran a hand over the black fabric. It wasn't the same robe, but very similar. 

Sirius pulled out the picture he always carried, its edges curled by time. "Look."

Taking it, Remus stared at it and sniffed. "Yes," he whispered. He touched the Sirius in the picture. "I love you so much." 

"I love you, too." Sirius kissed his check, nuzzling. "I wish I could say something more to show it." 

His friend lifted his head, eyes wet. "The beautiful nights...and the yearning...and the great love from long ago..." His voice broke. "...this heart is holding for you."

+++++

They'd walked up the stairs together, passing Harry's room and opening the door to their own. A candle had replaced the stars, and the sight of bare skin glowing softly by its light had inflamed their tender lovingness into strong heat. "Feels like a honeymoon," Sirius had commented as Remus practically hurled them both on the bed.

Remus had looked round the room, going over the drawn curtains, his unpacked briefcase lying on the dresser. "Let's not talk right now," he'd requested, and guided Sirius' hand over his body. "I've wanted you...all this time." That wicked smile appeared again. "As badly as you've wanted me."

Sirius hadn't been able to argue with that. And now he was sprawled over him, head on his lover's chest. Kissing him every so often and caressing him, breathing in the combined scent born of their lovemaking.

"All right?" he asked, for Remus had become very still.

"Just letting it sink in." A sigh, but not a sad one. Contented. He ruffled Sirius' hair, tangling it between his fingers.

Sirius finally stirred. "Come on." He moved them so that he could embrace his lover tight, Remus' hands curling up beteeen their chests. 

Some moments of silence.

"We celebrated longer on our **first** first night," Remus said drowsily against his shoulder.

Sirius hummed agreement, but didn't move. "This isn't bad either, though."

"No."

More silence. 

"Besides, we still have the morning to look forward to," Sirius murmured.

They slept.


End file.
